Sakura's Sister
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Meet Mika Haruno, She hates her family, especially her sister. And now she's back. What? She has a mission to the sand with Sakura? And wow....is that the Kazekage? HES MINE!
1. Chapter 1

Mika Haruno had a brilliant life. She was respected by her co-workers and a top grade ANBU for the village of the Leaf – and she was going home. 

The five year mission she'd been on was drawing to a close and she could see the gates of her village drawing closer and she allowed herself a quiet sigh of contentment.

Over the last five years she had integrated herself into the top ranks of the Steel countries army, worked her way close to the officers, noblemen and finally the commander of the army. There she had seduced and killed them all, one by one.

She had left the country of Steel's army a military mess, and none of them would ever know it was her doing. Smirking Mika made her way finally to the gate.

* * *

"Mike Haruno?" the guard asked scratching his dogs ears "You certainly don't look like a Haruno" the dog suddenly gave a yip and the man looked down "Ahh but Akamaru says you are, so feel free pretty one, Tsunade-sama has been waiting for you I think"

Her green eyes flashed as she stalked past him _why the hell would I want to look like any of my family – the pink haired weak, pathetic weirdoes! _Mika was too angry to speak or consider what the man had said until she was halfway to the Hokage tower _Tsunade-sama? Why is Tsunade one of the Sannin waiting for me? _Walking faster she almost ran into the Hokage tower – however one sight made her stop.

"Kami…." She saw the Hokage monument, and the extra face _Tsunade is the fifth Hokage?! _

It took her a moment to get over the shock but then she shook her head. Bowing once to the face of the man who had allowed her to escape the village she squared her shoulders and made her way into the tower.

* * *

"Sakura!" Came a loud angry voice  
"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back, carting several bottles of Sake she slammed her way into the Hokage's office "Here's your stupid Sake"  
Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk "Why is it every time I yell for you, you assume I want Sake?" She asked in a perfectly sober voice  
Sakura merely stared at her sensei in shock "I….um…"  
"Well I have a mission for you"  
Sakura gasped "A mission? Really?!"  
"Yes" Tsunade braced herself as Sakura rocketed herself into her "But…"  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"  
"I..."  
"I'll do so well, you won't believe it"  
"Sak…"  
"Am I healing? Or maybe assassinating…"  
"Sakura!" Tsunade finally shook her off into a chair "Will you let me finish!"  
"Um…Hai Sensei" Sakura said meekly  
"It's the Kazekage of the Sands Birthday soon, I want you to guard the person I'm sending and also do some work at the hospital there"  
"Guard a persona and do some work at the hospital?" Sakura repeated poking for more information  
"There's been an epidemic, it's been contained but they want some help curing it and also finding the cause and someone to train the current medics…reckon you can manage that?"  
"Pft easy…..but the person I'm taking – who is it?"  
"Hm?" Tsunade got an evil smile on her face "Well, she's been away for a while doing an important mission, so I've decided to reward her by sending her on a less taxing 'reward' mission, I'm sure you'll be delighted!"  
Sakura smiled now "Whooo!"

A knock sounded on the door and Tsunade yelled for the person to enter.  
Looking towards the opening door Sakura felt dread spread through all her limbs as a tall figure was revealed, short brown hair, and dull green eyes. Eyes that filled with distaste as they saw who occupied the room.  
Sakura stood "Sister…." _Oh gods Tsunade you DIDN'T….._  
"Haruno" was all Mika said  
Tsunade watched the exchange with an uncomfortable feeling _ot oh….I think I screwed up. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mika didn't say a word as Tsunade outlined her mission. Her eyes narrowed when she found out that Sakura would be accompanying her, but her respect for Tsunade made her bite her tongue. Especially when Tsunade gave her money for clothes shopping.  
"You'll be there for two weeks and are required to wear a different dress each evening, as well as different outfits as the situation requires"  
"Hai Tsunade-sama"  
"Sakura, go with Mika and help her select dresses to suit, also select a few for yourself – you must both look your best" Tsunade handed Sakura a smaller envelope and Sakura nodded looking hard at her sensei _you're sending me to hell _her eyes said as she ushered the two out of the office.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the tower Mika turned to her sister "Haruno – I don't want you to accompany me"  
"Hai" Sakura replied carrying on walking with her  
Mika stopped  
Sakura stopped  
"Are you deaf?"  
"Ile"  
"Then PISS OFF" Mika said angry suddenly "I don't want to be associated with YOU"  
"Nothing different there – But I have been ordered to accompany you, so grow up" Sakura said in a sharp voice as she began to walk away "Can we get this over with so I can leave you alone with your pride, hell just show me the damn outfits after you've bought them"  
Mika ground her teeth and grabbing a kunai threw it at her sisters retreating back.  
Sakura caught it then dropped the metal weapon to the floor; she carried on walking towards the closest shop.  
Mika blinked as she replayed what had just happened _did Sakura just catch my kunai? _She growled _looks like the pink haired flimsy learnt something _and then she entered the opposite shop to Sakura.

* * *

By the end of the day Mika was tired and irate. When she got back to her flat she had found Sakura stood inside without shopping bags waiting for her.  
"How the hell do you know where I live" She snarled dumping her bags down  
Sakura didn't answer letting Mika look around her apartment.  
The elder girl growled in frustration, her apartment wasn't really in a state for visitors, even unwanted ones, 5 years of dust was not attractive. "What do you want" she finally asked  
"I have to inspect your purchases, we leave tomorrow" She replied in a deadpan voice.  
Mika looked carefully at her sister "Fine, but after this I don't want anything to do with you"  
"Agreed"

* * *

Three hours later Sakura left. She ran home, and slamming and locking her door allowed herself a moment to calm down.  
"Kami Tsunade…….do you want me to die…." She muttered as she made her way to the bathroom. There Sakura turned on the shower allowing the water to flow over her and soothe her troubled mind _perhaps she won't be so bad……perhaps…_  
Again she sighed, and pulling on her nightclothes made her way over to bed _it will be ok……I have more important things to worry about then my sister… _with that last thought Sakura immersed herself in sleep.

* * *

The next day was bright and hot. Sakura winced as her alarm rang, interrupting a dreamless sleep. She threw a senbon needle but was annoyed to hear the alarm carry on ringing.  
She yelped when she opened her eyes "MIKA!"  
"Haruno" the lanky girl was sat on Sakura's windowsill and had caught the senbon needle. She looked at it a moment "I thought they didn't let chuunin play with these"  
Sakura scowled and swiped the needle from her sister before grabbing her clothes for the day "They don't, but seeing as I'm ANBU it doesn't really matter"  
Mike took a moment to process this as Sakura yanked on her clothes and brushed her hair. She gave a short bark of laughter "Seriously Haruno you're funny…" _as if they'd make her an…_  
She was met by the door slamming, revealing an ANBU uniform and mask on its back

* * *

Suna's gates rose before the two silent women. Over the last two days they hadn't even spoken. Using grunts and gestures to communicate rather than talk they only spoke when they reached the gates.

"IDENTIFICATION" the guard demanded  
"Mika Haruno" Mika said holding out her pass  
"Sakura Haruno" Sakura said rummaging for her pass  
"HOI! Sakura!" It was Kankuro who suddenly bounded out of the guard station "I've been asked to take you directly, thank Kami you're here"  
"Hai Kankuro-sama" Sakura said bowing politely  
"Bah, you know to call me Kankuro, I mean you saved my life…." Their conversation disappeared as Kankuro performed a transportation jutsu

Mika was left staring after them until the guard tapped her shoulder "That's your sister?" he asked  
"…..NO" Mika snapped  
"Oh…it's just with you having the same last name"  
"Don't assume things" she growled again  
The guard backed away "Anyway the Kazekage is expecting you….. Head towards the tall tower there" with that he went back to scanning the horizon putting the female ninja out of his mind.  
Mika stomped towards the Kazekage tower, up its many stairs and showed her name and pass to the receptionist there.  
"Ah Gaara-sama is expecting you Haruno-san"  
"Mika" Was all she replied grumpily  
"Ano…..Mika-san, please go in" the receptionist looked perplexed

Mika knocked once and entered the large room, the temperature seemed to be a lot cooler in the dimly lit space and Mika relished it after the scorching heat outside.  
"Welcome to Suna Mika-san" Came a deep gravely voice  
_Whoa _Was all she could think when she saw the man behind the desk. He was tall, even sat down he looked tall, with bright red hair and piercing cerulean eyes. "K, Kazekage-sama" Mika said bowing and inwardly cursing her stammering _is he for real?_  
"It was nice of Kanoha to send someone to attend my Birthday celebrations, although they are also a period of mourning, so please excuse me if I do not appear too 'jolly'"  
"Ano…….ok?" Mika said confused  
Gaara suddenly frowned "Where is Sakura-chan?"  
Openly gaping Mika had a mental breakdown _Sakura-CHAN? –CHAN?! _"Sakura-chan?" she said out loud  
A non-existent eyebrow was raised "Of course, I requested her specially"  
"Oh, some guy took her away" Mika said not wanting to talk about her sister  
"Ah" Gaara actually smiled "I'll have to go see her later – TEMARI!" he called  
"Hai?" The blond receptionist popped her head around the door  
"Please take Mika-san to her rooms, and then go check on Sakura for me? Kankuro is probably driving her mad"  
"Oh! Sakura-chan is here?" Temari grinned "I'll just grab my fan"

Mike couldn't believe this, _my sister seems to be popular here……especially with the Kazekage _Inwardly she growled

"Mika-san, please come dine with us tonight, and bring Sakura" Gaara said opening the door to reveal a waiting Temari.  
_My ass I will _Mika thought smiling at Gaara.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura had been taken directly to the hospital. Kankuro had wasted no time dumping her stuff in the staff quarters and taking her to see the patients.  
There were 32 in all, from some very young children to an elderly man. Most however were in their early 20's. Sakura looked at their conditions and turned to the medical staff that were waiting to speak to her.  
"Who is in charge" she asked  
"I am!" came a high pitched nasal voice "I do not agree with this change of position during such an emergency…."  
Sakura held her hand up "Please come forward"  
A tall stick thin man came forward, head held high, he had large bags around his eyes.  
"Moya-Sama" Sakura said reading his name-tag "I concur, I am here in an advisory capacity as apprentice to Tsunade-sama and as a gift to you from Kanoha"  
Moya openly gaped at her when she mentioned Tsunade's name "THE Tsunade?"  
"Um…Hai…"  
He smiled then, and removing his glasses rubbed his nose "Allow me to brief you on the situation" 


	3. Chapter 3

"…and there is the library and the baths…." Temari was giving Mika a whistle-stop tour of Suna on the way to the hospital  
"Temari-sama why aren't we going in any of these places?" Mika asked almost panting at the gruelling pace being set _being seen in these places with the Kazekage's sister would make my life so much easier…_  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just in a rush to see Sakura-chan" Temari said stopping "Am I being terribly rude – we can go in if you want" she said her tone borderline commanding and she looked down at Mika.  
Mentally the eldest Haruno ground her teeth_shit she's tall……Sakura-chan……..bah that wimp is popular here! _She put on her best smile "Ile, I'm sure Haruno is waiting for us" _miss 'popular'_  
Temari grinned and carried on heading towards the large white building Mika guessed to be the hospital.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa, I luuuuuuuurv yoooooou! You know its true, yeah yeahhhh OW!" Kankuro stopped serenading a laughing Sakura to rub the large bump on the back of his head "Tem!"  
"Hi Temari!" Sakura greeted  
"Yo Sakura-chan!" Temari flashed a smile then glared at her brother "You were making the cats cry Kankuro" Temari said snapping her fan back onto her back "it's a hospital not a concert"  
"Alright let me finish – I can finish hey Sakura? Please….hey Temari!" Kankuro was being dragged down the corridor by his ear at this point "Temari that hurts!"  
"Bye Sakura!" Temari yelled before going down the stairs  
"Bye guys!" Sakura called waving after them she turned around and came face to face with Mika. "Oh!...Hey Mika"  
"How come you're little Miss popular here" Mika said prodding Sakura  
Sakura swiped the offending finger away "I'm not 'Little Miss' anything, I'm a medic, that's all"  
Mika growled and turning began to stomp away  
"Hey!" Sakura called "Why did you come to the Hospital?"  
_Pft as if I'll give you the satisfaction _"No reason" Mika flipped her the bird before jumping from a window.

"She's so strange" Sakura muttered before knocking and entering the door behind her

* * *

Mika ran down the side of the hospital making her way to the apartment Temari had pointed out as hers for the stay.  
She opened the window and climbed inside, glad to see nothing had been disturbed since her first visit. The bed was comfortable as she let herself fall back on it staring at the plain ceiling.  
_Why is she so popular…she's pathetic still……a medic……pft _Slowly Mika's eyes slid shut and she dreamed

_Dream   
_

_A small blond girl with bright blue eyes walked towards a flower shop  
"Hey, you" came a voice and the sunlight was blocked out  
"O, Ohio Haruno-senpai" the little girl said bowing  
Mika smirked "Ino…let me walk with you a while"  
"Thank you, but I am almost home" The little girl looked around nervously  
An arm snaked it's way around the girls shoulders "Ne, Ino – you want to be cool, don't you"  
"Ano…" Ino was slightly scared now  
This just made Mika smile more "Well…all the 'cool' girls like Sasuke Uchiha…get it? If you like him too, and fight for him, you'll be the coolest girl around"  
"F….fight for him?"  
"Yes…if your friends like him, they should become your rivals, if your enemies like him you should beat them harder – because he is yours"  
"He's mine?"  
Mika grinned; her plan was going perfectly "Yes, he's your Sasuke-kun"  
"Thank you Mika-san!" Ino said smiling as she entered her home _

_Mika smiled evilly as she walked along, back to her 'home' pausing to throw away a small book she had in her possession…Sakura's diary _

_When Sakura had come home crying the next day Mika had gone to her room and laughed, laughed until she felt sick. _

_That'll teach you….Haruno……that'll teach you to have friends and to stop my fun  
_

_End dream._

* * *

Sakura slowly made her way downstairs carrying files and some books from the medical library to her room.  
One of the books wobbled  
_Oh no…..don't fall…please _Sakura mentally asked the book  
It wobbled more  
_PLEASE_she begged  
Inwardly she groaned as the book slid off the pile she was carrying taking some loose paper with it.

A pale hand placed itself lightly on top of the pile, halting it's downwards descent.  
"Hello?" She asked not being able to see around the stack she carried  
"Hello Sakura-san" Game a gravely voice  
Sakura staggered slightly when most of the files and books were taken from her arms to reveal a tall red-haired male tucking them under his arm.  
"Gaara-sama! You shouldn't carry my books for me!" Sakura said  
He shrugged and began to head towards her rooms  
Sakura stared after him until he paused at the corner and turning back looked at her.  
"Fine" she said rolling her eyes and pushing some hair out of her eyes "Thank you for carrying my books" The sand master smirked at her as Sakura caught up to him.

Down three flights of stairs, along a corridor, down another flight and they reached Sakura's quarters "Have you had much chance to see the patients?" he asked when she'd juggled her stuff and opened the door, allowing him to place the books down on the plain bed.  
Sakura once again moved the bangs from her eyes and growling when they flopped back again ripped her headband off. "No, I'm going to give each of them a physical tomorrow; Moya-san has been giving me the history of the disease today so I can better understand it"  
"Good" Gaara smiled at her back before heading towards the door "Sakura-chan?"  
"Hai?" Sakura turned shrugging off her lab coat as she did  
"I'm glad you came……see you later" and with that he was gone.  
Sakura blinked at the empty gap "…..ok?"

* * *

An alarm going off jolted Mika from her now dreamless sleep and reaching out she tried to turn it off. She couldn't reach it, with a growl she opened her eyes, _where the hell is that damn clock _to her irritation the clock was set into the wall and the only way to turn it off, was to get up and turn it off . Several kunai later she found out it was indestructible and gave in.

_5pm….why is my alarm set for….oh! Dinner with Gaara! _She conveniently left out the part where Temari and Gaara's brother would be there….or that she was supposed to have invited Sakura…

Mika reached for the clothes she had removed in her sleep _Hm I don't think so _she looked towards the case where her 14 new dresses were held _Gaara seems to have a thing for Sakura……even as friends….I wonder how long it'll take me to get his attention, his eyes only for me _she rummaged through the case and brought out an elegant red dress with flames going up one side. Holding it against herself Mika twirled in front of the mirror and smiled "Perfect"

* * *

The man who had knocked on her door openly stared at the woman before him.  
"I….I have been sent to escort you to dinner" he finally stuttered  
Blood red lips formed themselves into a wicked smile "Wonderful"

Inwardly Mika was jumping for joy at the mans reaction, she was dressed to impress, the flame decorated dress hugged her body elegantly but was not too showy, it was accessorised by spaghetti strapped red high heels and a red ribbon choker. Her short brown hair was spiked up but the makeup she had on was simple, eyeliner and lipstick _lets see that Temari look down on me now _Was all she thought as the man led her to a large room.

* * *

Gaara was sat on a slightly elevated table with some of his advisors and his siblings. He looked up when Mika entered and she was gratified to see his eyes widen slightly not as much as the man next to him who choked.  
Gaara grinned and hit his back.  
_That's Kankuro! _Mika thought seeing the purple makeup _that must be why Sakura is so 'popular' she saved the Kazekage's brother!_

* * *

"Damn she looks hot" Kankuro whispered to Gaara when he could speak again  
Gaara regarded the woman who was being led to his table "She is….pretty"  
There was silence as Temari turned to regard her brothers from two seats away, then regarded Mika "I don't like her"  
"What!? You always say that!" Kankuro whined "Even Gaara thinks she's hot!"  
"Oh I'll admit she's pretty – but not as pretty as ……someone else" Temari said shooting a 'look' at her younger brother, he ignored it as Mika arrived

"Kazekage-sama" she said bowing her head  
"Mika-san, please take a seat beside Temari" The seat was immediately pulled out for her and concealing her scowl Mika sat down _dammit……_  
"….-chan?"  
She blinked realising that Temari had been speaking to her, and that the answer to the question was awaited by almost everyone at the table "can you say that again please?" she asked nervously sipping her water  
Mika noticed how Temari restrained herself from rolling her eyes "Where is Sakura-chan?"  
_Fuck – think think think fast! _"She isn't here?" Mika mentally kicked herself mentally _great comeback, did a five year mission sap all your abilities?_

From further along Gaara frowned "It is not like her to miss an engagement, perhaps I should send someone…"  
"Ile, Gaara, perhaps she is busy working on her mission?" Kankuro said sipping his water "It might have slipped her mind, you know how she is"  
The Kazekage sighed "Perhaps…"  
"She could be tired from working…it would be mean to wake her up" Temari added watching Mika from the corner of her eye  
She didn't react, keeping her face neutral and looking down at the cutlery before her.  
"Tell me Mika-san…..Why has Sakura never mentioned you?"  
That got the brown haired Nins attention "Ah…..I have been away for a long time….we never really got along…"

"You can always go see her later Gaara" Kankuro whispered when he noticed Temari was distracting Sakura's sister with some conversation  
Gaara smirked at his plate "perhaps I will"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok...sorry about the delays etc in updates, had a slight writters block + pakcing etc...but im updating at 1am in the morning - feel the love

Just a note...im not a doctor so any cures for the illness will be completely upto my imagination! So please...not emails/reviews telling me its wrong, because i dont care!! Meanwhile has Mika changed? who knows...well I do...but i'll try and review quickly so you do too! (and what is with Gaara hes ooc, but i like it???)

* * *

Sakura woke up face down on a book. Wincing as she sat up and rubbed the side of her face to find some of the type had stuck to her face leaving letters down one side.  
"Very sexy Sakura" She told her reflection, she sighed as she saw the time was 4am. Her room looked like a tornado had hit it, a tornado with apes, and lawnmowers, and maybe a bomb….or two.  
Realising she wouldn't get back to sleep she washed her face and half-heartedly cleaned up, then she headed to the secure wards with her notes.

* * *

Moya-san was asleep on his desk when Sakura entered his office, she silently crept back out again and realised there was nowhere quiet to go. Seeing an open window she made her way to it and up to the roof.

* * *

_Ok Sakura…lets review these notes _

"The infection began about 12 days ago, fever, rashes, trouble breathing then coma and death…..the patients become very cold before death…..and no one has been cured, 31 people have already died….it appears to be non-contagious.." Sakura read to herself. She leant back onto the roof tiles and thought to herself _I wonder if the illness has two or three stages….the fever, rashes, then the trouble breathing leading to coma and death? Moya-san said they'd tried waking the comatose patients, but no affect, and they'd tried keeping them warm……_Sakura slipped into sleep

"Sakura……Sakura…Sakura!" A hand shook her gently

"Whazit?" her eyes opened and she yelped as sunlight hit them directly. Shading her eyes she looked up to find a bemused looking Kazekage looking down on her  
"Gaara-sama…..why are you here this early?" she asked picking up her notes  
"Its 7am, I was heading to the office" Gaara said offering her his hand  
Sakura took it and allowed him to haul her up to her feet "yeah….I um woke up early"  
Gaara raised a non eyebrow  
_Wow his eyes are ….._Sakura thought noticing the colour was particularly vibrant due to the sunlight

"Sakura-SAMA!!" was suddenly heard followed by a more panicked "Sakura!" which was picked up into a clamour of voices

It seemed to jolt Gaara who slowly let go of her hand "I think people are looking for you"  
Smiling Sakura tried to hide the shiver she felt when he'd let go "I guess" Sand crawled up her body and she was deposited in the main corridor right in front of Moya-san   
"Sakura-sama! We were worried…" He began watching the sand crawl away  
"Gomen" She replied standing and brushing some sand from her notes "I was on the roof…"  
Moya was plainly giving her a 'look'  
"What?"  
"Why on earth were you on the roof?"  
"I couldn't sleep….can we do some medicine here?" Sakura said storming past him and into the ward.

* * *

Gaara meanwhile was wondering along the roofs to the Kazekage tower almost there he paused for a moment.

To onlookers it would have looked like he merely paused for a moment and looked at his hand; however to a very keen observer you would have seen sand making its way across the rooftop to join the gourd on his back and a small smile forming on his lips before he leapt towards his office.

* * *

Mike scowled at her tablecloth. She and 5 other ambassadors had been taken out to a large flat roof for dinner.  
When Temari had led them up here Mika had silently jumped with joy. Everything was set for seduction. The weather was perfect, clear and cool with the sky full of stars. The table was set with full cutlery and candles dancing in the minute breeze. There was even a small string quartet in the corner playing soft music.  
Mika herself was dressed to perfection with a dark blue strapless dress; her eye makeup was done in an Egyptian style with her lips being full blood red.  
Those red lips scowled for a moment as they took in who was there – and who wasn't then all traces of irritation were gone and Mika was the 'bloom from the leaf' again

_HOW DARE HE! _She thought smiling graciously as a cute waiter seated her beside one of Suna's elders _how dare he stand me up AGAIN! For the third day! _She thought glancing towards where Gaara should be sitting, _that leaves only 10 days! Relax…_she told herself _it's a dance night tomorrow _she thought mentally bringing up the itinerary of the two week celebrations _that means that he'll probably make up for being absent from me……I'll have him all to myself……_she toasted herself lifting the ready filled wineglass to her lips

"Ladies and gentlemen" Temari had appeared again "Gaara apologises for his absence, but as you know some of our citizens are sick at the moment and in dealing with the associated paperwork due to his rank, he felt it necessary to visit his wards and wish them well"

-Snap-

The man beside Mika jumped as the two parts of the wineglass fell and blood began to well from a cut "Young lady are you alright?!" he grabbed her bleeding hand and pressed his napkin to it.

"I'm alright thank you….don't know my own strength!" She replied laughing prettily as the glass pieces rolled off the table and smashed onto the ground, echoing in the silence as everyone turned to stare at the noise

The man frowned "Temari-sama…I think Mika-san may need healing"

"I'm fine!" Mika said standing, "I don't want to…." the world suddenly span and went black

* * *

"Sakura-san"  
Sakura jumped at the warm air on the back of her neck and repressed a shiver when she realised who it was "Gaara-sama" she bowed  
Jumping over the back he allowed himself to fall into a comfy chair beside her. "Gaara" he said tiredly  
She frowned putting down her notebook and grabbing his face in her hands "You're tired…" she said looking carefully at his eyes and the black bags around them  
"Its nothing I'm not used to…" he responded flinching slightly  
Sakura carefully pumped a little refreshing Chakra into his system. "You're not a daemon vessel anymore…….pushing yourself too much will make you sick…"  
A warm hand covered hers "You'd come look after me right?" Gaara said with a small smile  
"Gaara!" Sakura replied "You sound like Kankuro!"  
Gaara's smile disappeared and he released her hands backing away and heading towards the door "Sorry" he said when he reached it  
"Gaara!" she called leaning over the back of her chair, he stopped "I would"  
He didn't reply to that but looked over his shoulder "You're coming to the dance tomorrow?"  
"Am I?" Sakura said indicating her paperwork  
"I'll pick you up at eight" it was more of a question then a command  
Pursing her lips Sakura tucked hair behind her ear _is he asking me on a date? **Don't be daft……**_"No sand transport"  
Gaara smiled again "No sand tran…"

"Sakura!" Temari burst into the room almost knocking her brother over, which activated the sand shield, rebounding Temari into the wall "OWW!"  
"Sorry Tem" Gaara gave her a hand up  
Temari shook her head "Sakura we had to bring Mika into the hospital….she fainted"   
Sakura shrugged "Thanks for telling me Temari"  
Temari stopped "You're not going?" she asked amazed  
"No…..she really really wouldn't want me there…."

"Temari-sama! Mika-san has set up a barrier around her room! None of the medics can enter it!" An out of breath doctor arrived on scene  
Covering her eyes Temari counted to ten "have you asked her why?" she said patiently  
He shook his head "She's still out of it….we hasn't even had chance to stem the bleeding yet……"  
Temari turned to Sakura "Sak….." the pink haired woman was gone

* * *

"Why are we running?" Gaara asked as he and Sakura raced down the corridor  
"I know that shield, if Mika's inside a room the shield expands locking all doors, windows and sealing the room, pushing all other people out….she must have modified it to activate when she faints" she didn't even pant as she skidded around the corner  
"Why are you going? You just said she wouldn't want you there" Gaara kept up, just  
"They haven't stopped the bleeding, so she'll have bled out by the time we get there and deactivate the shield, which is a bit more advanced then sealing up a cut……plus only I can drop the shield"  
"Why you?"  
"I'm her sister"

They arrived at the A+E floor just as two blasts of energy went off. Gaara's sand shield came up protecting them both.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura screamed at the two ninja that were stood there.  
"J, just trying to help" one muttered sitting down, his arm was in a sling and his companion's head was bandaged  
Medical staff came back from around the corner. Sakura sighed and looked at the shield which was a pale yellow glimmering over the wall and door.  
"We can't take it down Sakura-sama, we've tried everything!" a nurse said looking crestfallen  
Sakura rubbed a hand over her face "Watch your ears" Then taking a deep breath she screamed  
Gaara frowned at the whole scene as the shield began to waver and wane finally falling before Sakura ran in to aid her sister.  
The Kazekage didn't immediately follow her, digesting what he had just seen _she used no chakra there……just a scream _his frown grew more intense _why would a scream of pain cause this shield to fall? 'Only I can drop the shield' 'I'm her sister' Why would Sakura's scream…… it makes no sense _Gaara shook his head and entered the room.

It was fairly quiet, Sakura was stood over the blood splattered bed in a trance, healing and multiplying blood cells.  
He jumped when she spoke "She sliced a major artery" came her soft voice "She'll be fine tomorrow"  
"Thanks to you" Gaara replied he just managed to catch Sakura as she fell backwards "Are you alright Sakura?"  
With a groan she opened her eyes "yeah, sorry….too much chakra usage in one day – Nurse!"  
One of the nurses who had been standing nervously in the doorway stepped forward "Hai Haruno-sama?"  
"Please can you change the bedding and make sure a large meal is pre-paired for when she wakes?"  
The nurse bowed "Hai!"

Meanwhile Gaara had settled Sakura into a chair "I'll take you to your room if you're done, will you be ok for tomorrow evening?"  
"Yeah" Sakura smiled "I'll be fine…"  
"Sakura….." came a raspy voice  
"Mika!" Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and supported her over to the bed "How you feeling?"  
"Crap, what happened?" Mika's eyes suddenly grew sharper and more alert  
"You accidentally sliced an artery in your wrist with a broken glass, set up some kind of shield then almost bled to death" Came Temari's voice from the doorway  
"I'm guessing you saved me" Mika said glancing at Sakura's arm still supported by Gaara "Thanks….Sakura"  
Sakura's eyes widened _she hasn't called me that for years……_ "I, it's nothing Mika…."  
"Sakura…..I've been a bad sister……do you want to come over tomorrow and get ready together?" she said looking down at the bloodied sheets in her hands  
_Oh my god……did she just admit to being my sister?? **She wants to 'hang out' **reckon she's trying to make up for….**doubt it but worth a try**_  
Seeing her hesitation Mika spoke again "I can understand if you don't want to…….I just…want to"  
"Of course I will!" Sakura said taking a step forward, she faltered; weak knees giving way; Gaara once again caught her, this time sweeping her up bridal style  
"I think Sakura-san needs to sleep" was all he said before the sand transported them out of the room.

* * *

"Thanks Gaara-sama…." Sakura said as he stood her beside her bed  
"I don't trust your sister" Gaara said calmly "There's something going on…."  
Sakura laughed "She's my sister Gaara, what's unusual about her wanting to spend more time with me after a near-death experience?"  
He shook his head and spoke "I'll pick you up from here at eight tomorrow"  
"Night" was all Sakura said as she sprawled out on her bed 


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura looked down at the assortment of clothing on her bed and carefully selected two outfits, one she hung up and the other was folded and placed in her bag. That done she added a hairbrush and towel, then a pair of shoes to the bag.   
With a sigh she made her way out of her room and locked the door. Formed hand seals and re-appeared in front of her sister's door.

It opened almost immediately "Sakura!" Mika was wearing a dressing gown and was smiling, half her nails were painted a light green colour and she blew on them as she opened the door wider "Come in and let's start getting ready"  
"Thanks for inviting me Mika" Sakura said dropping off her bag "I'm so bad with makeup and stuff"  
"No problem" Mika headed over to a vanity where a lot of makeup was set out "Why don't you come over here and I'll get started on you after my nails are done?"  
"Thanks!" Sakura said heading towards the desk

Mika smiled evilly at her sister's reflection _you're welcome 'sis'_

* * *

"So what times Gaara picking you up from here?" Mika asked when her nails had dried  
Sakura raised an eyebrow "He's picking me up from mine at 6:30…how did you know about that?"  
"Oh, I heard him ask you in the hospital room….figured he'd be picking you up – what are you wearing?" Mika began to pull out makeup as Sakura went to get her outfit.  
_Cha that's hideous! _She thought seeing the shapeless brown dress "Wow Sakura that really suits you! Put it on so we can do your hair and makeup yeah?"  
Sakura nodded slipping the dress on over her head and sitting in front of her sister's mirror

"Now you've been cooped up in the hospital so I'm guessing you haven't seen much of the makeup etc that they wear here?"  
Sakura shook her head wondering where Mika was going with this  
"Well, they tend to wear their hair in braids, and their makeup is very loud" Mika said holding up a piece of Sakura's hair and dropping it again  
"How do you mean?"  
"Let me show you"

* * *

An hour later Mika stood back to admire her handiwork _Good gods she looks hideous _she thought pleased getting Sakura to stand up and twirl.   
The braids that covered Sakura's head were uneven and wrong looking, and her face….it looked like Alice cooper, lordi and barby combined.  
"How do I look?" Sakura asked turning to look in the mirror  
"You look great!" Mika replied catching her arm and leading her towards the door "No one will recognise you! Now don't you have to go meet Gaara?"  
Glancing down at her watch Sakura gasped in horror "You're right Mika!" She grabbed her sister in a hug "Thank you so much for the help!"  
"No problem" Mika replied smiling as she closed the door.

When Sakura was out of sight Mika allowed herself a small chuckle, it turned into laughter until she was in hysterics _I hope Gaara doesn't have a heart attack when he sees her _she thought wiping tears from her eyes as she sat and began her own elaborate makeup _it'll be awfully hard to pursue a dead man….even one as handsome as Gaara.._

* * *

Sakura meanwhile had transported directly into her room and was stood smirking at her reflection _nice try Mika _she thought undoing the braids and ripping off the dress. She headed for the shower glancing at the clock _6:45…plenty of time

* * *

_ To say Gaara was surprised by Sakura's appearance would have been an understatement; it would have been like someone saying Kakashi only mildly likes Icha Icha or that Naruto was soso with raamen. 

_How on earth did she manage to become more beautiful? _He asked himself before mentally shaking his mind for being corny  
"Hey Gaara-sama….I just need my keys…" Sakura said letting him in as she rummaged through the clothes on her bed for the keys.  
"Gaara" he responded  
"Huh?" Sakura looked at him  
He sighed "Call me Gaara…this is for you" He held out a small desert rose  
Sakura smiled "Alright, Gaara….thank you" she took it and tucked the flower behind her ear "Found my keys" she said jangling them before slipping them into a pocket on her outfit.

"That outfit is…unusual" Gaara said as they walked down the corridor  
"Is it?" Sakura looked down at herself. She was wearing a long skirt and mid-drift top they were both make of ivory coloured silk showing dragons and waterfalls. They were edged in a pale pink. The top had long loose sleeves and a neckline that showed the collarbones. Her stomach was exposed showing more creamy skin. The hideous makeup from earlier had been replaced with a silver eye shadow and pale lip-gloss.  
"I like it" Gaara said with a smile as he opened the hospital door and allowed them both out into the night

* * *

Mika meanwhile had arrived at the party to find it well attended by Suna's elite…..minus their Kazekage and Sakura.  
"Mika-san!" Temari called wondering over to her "You look nicer then usual!"  
It was true Mika had made an extra effort, the pale green dress she wore was a simple design a simple strapless prom gown, but the leaf embroidery on it was just short of divine , it had come with body art to match which Mika had carefully applied winding down her left aft and part way up her neck.  
"Thank you Temari-sama…you look different today?" Temari meanwhile was wearing dark blue silk trousers and a Chinese style top with swirls on the white fabric. The main difference was that her hair was down. "..Where's Gaara?" Mika asked turning to scan the room again  
"He's gone to collect Sakura"  
Mika frowned "Still? I thought he was collecting her at 6:30…."  
Now it was Temari who frowned "No…who told you that…oh!"

There was a commotion at the door which had caught Temari's attention, but just as the fan mistress made to go over to it, Gaara emerged from the crowd of people and on his arm was…

"Sakura?" Temari asked capturing Sakura and Gaara's attention  
"Temari-chan!" Sakura cried detaching herself from Gaara and running over to the older woman to greet her properly.  
Gaara noticed a steamed looking Mika standing near the pair of hugging women "Mika-san"  
"Kazekage-sama" came the reply and all signs of irritation were gone from the woman's face  
"Sakura looks lovely tonight, I'm sure she appreciates your help earlier"  
_I bet she does that sneaky bitch, she outsmarted me….ME! And now she's made me look a fool and she knows it _"Well she did save my life sir"  
"Please, call me Gaara" He said smiling at her "You too look very nice today"  
Mika felt her anger melt as the Kazekage walked past her to his place at the head table, yet seeing Sakura and Temari walk past she felt it rise again. Especially when Sakura locked eyes with her and raised a single pink eyebrow.

She's going down

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6

The party in itself was a lot of fun quiet conversations and music accompanied the many various dances.  
Gaara didn't dance at all, Kankuro danced with Temari and some other women, he even asked Mika, who shook her head glaring towards where Sakura and Gaara were in deep conversation.

* * *

"Sakura you're distracted" Gaara mumbled noticing the pink woman's eyes were unfocused  
"Huh?" she blinked causing her emerald eyes to focus on him "Gomen, Gaara, what did you say?"  
"You seem distracted, not here in spirit" he tapped his fingers on the chair arm  
Sakura rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed fashion "Sorry….I'm just thinking about my mission……two more passed into the coma stage today, I should be working…"  
Gaara felt a pang of guilt at her sorrowful look "No, it's me who should be sorry….I pretty much dragged you out here…."  
"Ile! Gaara it's your birthday! You should be happy!" Sakura's mood suddenly shifted and she smiled brightly at him.  
The music suddenly changed slightly causing Gaara to wince as a herald yelled out "Could all the young ladies come down to the dance floor for the Kazekage waltz?"

Sakura just had time to shoot Gaara a puzzled look before she was whisked away by an attendant.

* * *

Meanwhile on the dance floor Mika beamed _The Kazekage waltz! How could I forget that? He has to choose a partner – and that will be ME! _She looked at the direction he was walking and mentally projected his course, that done she inserted herself beside two what looked to be twins.  
"…..why we bother Kia"  
Mika tried to ignore the whiny conversation but her attention was drawn when they mentioned Gaara  
"Gaara is the prize Telma"  
"But he ALWAYS picks Temari for this dance…."  
Mika tuned them out as Gaara walked towards them. The girls in his wake all curtsied politely murmuring 'Kazekage-sama' as he passed; he politely nodded to them one by one.

Mika didn't curtsey as he came near her until her stopped and looked at her. She held his gaze a moment before dropping into a curtsey "Kazekage-sama" she said smoothly  
"Mika-san" Gaara replied, before moving on

It took all Mika's will power not to ball her fists and stomp her heels did_ he just reject me? Oh he DID NOT!_  
**_I think he did..._**  
Mika's mind reeled in horror _YOU!_  
**_Oh yes Mika…..I'm back_**  
She made her way to the back of the room leaning on a wall and clutching her head no_! I banished you! I FORBID you to speak to me_  
**_Oh you repressed me darling, but as I am you – I can never be gotten rid of……_**  
_GET OUT!! _Mika screamed _GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"_  
The voice chuckled**_ Oh I'm back for good Mika….and I'll prove it to you…..kekekeke _**then it faded and was gone.

Mika grabbed a glass of wine from a nearby attendant and downed it. Then she took a few deep breaths and straightened her hair. She looked up just in time to see Gaara reach the end of the line, where Temari and Sakura stood. Her mouth dropped open as Gaara bowed and held out his hand to a shocked looking Sakura, Temari nudged the girl, who curtsied back and took his hand.  
All the other women paired off and began to dance with one another, Gaara and Sakura glided across the dance floor.  
_That's another strike against you Sakura…… _Mika thought striding towards the exit

* * *

"Mika-san!" called out a female voice. Mika turned to find Temari walking towards her "Going outside for some air? That's a great idea" Temari linked arms with Mika, leading her past the door and up some stairs to a balcony.  
"Temari…I didn't really want company…" Mika began  
Temari shrugged and sat down, sipping at a glass of wine she held "Mika….does Sakura have an arranged marriage?"  
There was silence "Why on earth would I know that?" Mika snapped suddenly "That's the realm of her parents, not me" _why the hell are we talking about Sakura!_   
Open mouthed Temari stared at Mika "You…..don't know?"  
Mika stalked over to the balcony railings and looked out over the quietly lit town "Know what"  
There was a clink as Temari's glass was put down "Your parents died 2 years ago"  
Mika's shoulder seemed to shake and Temari stood to go offer comfort, until she heard laughter, quiet laughter that suddenly bubbled into a sinister chuckle "Oh that's rich….."  
"Mika?" Temari asked silently undoing her fan catch  
"That would make me Sakura's guardian as she's only 20 ne?"  
"Er….hai?"  
The brown haired woman turned her eyes alight with evil humour. It made Temari take a step back "Well….I can't let my poor little sister wonder through life unaccompanied can I? I best organise a husband for her right away, as soon as I get back to Kanoha!" With that Mika chugged another glass of wine that she had and walked away from the roof terrace.

Temari sat down, doing up her fan catch as she did through the doorway she could still see Gaara and Sakura dancing _oops…_

* * *

Sakura grimaced rubbing her feet as she sat beside the dance floor. After Gaara had finished dancing with her she'd been asked to dance by pretty much ever man in the room. Now it was 1am and she was tiredshe glanced around for her gracious host and spotting him limped over. 

When he saw her heading towards him, Gaara excused himself and went over to her "hey"  
"Hey Gaara…I really should go, I have work tomorrow….today" Sakura said with a smile "Thanks for inviting me"  
He smiled in response but it faltered when there was a polite cough from behind him. If you wait a few minutes I'll walk you home"  
"Ok" Sakura replied walking to sit beside the door, Gaara returned to his conversation

* * *

As she was walking someone bumped her "Ow!" she yelped  
"Oh sorry" Came the careless response "Are you alright sister??"  
"Mika..." Sakura replied turning to face the taller woman, she almost shuddered when she saw her face _Mika looks….demonic_  
"You forgot to tell me something Sakura"  
Sakura frowned "What?"  
"The death of our beloved parents? Ring a bell?" Mika smiled evilly  
"I didn't think you'd care" Sakura replied flippantly turning to continue heading to her seat  
A vice like grip wrapped itself around her arm "of course I care Sakura…..after all, our parents have left you all alone….."  
"What are you getting at Mika" Sakura said unsuccessfully attempting to pry her hand away  
"Why as your concerned guardian, and closest family, it's my duty to arrange a marriage for you….in fact it would be my pleasure…" Mika said with a nasty grin  
Sakura didn't even pause, but a smile spread itself across her face and she let out a short laugh , giving up her attempt as getting Mika to release her, Sakura grabbed Mika's free arm and forced her against her wall "As if our parents would ever leave me in your care. I TOLD them Mika, and they agreed to make my guardian Tsunade, not you!"

Across the room Gaara looked up at the sound of tinkling glass and saw Mika and Sakura arguing.

Mika released Sakura's arm and doing the same Sakura grabbed a wine glass from a waiter nearby and turned away from her sister.  
An arm suddenly wrapped itself around her waist. Sakura froze wineglass part way to lips  
A quiet voice whispered in her ear "You should never turn your back on an enemy….forehead girl"  
Sakura's eyes widened and the glass fell from suddenly unmovable fingers  
She saw Gaara begin to make his way across the dance floor towards them and the voice spoke again "My, isn't he the gentleman…he seems to care for you, and if he does he'll stay away from you, otherwise we might have to have a little trip down memory **ally **wont we"  
Sakura's breath was coming in short gasps now and a tear traced its way down her face.  
"Ara Ara don't worry Sakura….I always enjoyed those little trips of ours…it was always so easy to make you cry……" Then suddenly the arm and voice were gone as Mika stalked past her and past Gaara "Kazekage-sama"  
He frowned at her and made his way to Sakura who swayed. "Are you alright" he asked. She could see Mika over his shoulder mouthing the words 'he's mine'  
"I…..I think I'm going to go, goodnight Gaara" and with that she transported back to his rooms

* * *

"My my, I didn't think she'd take the news that badly" Mika appeared at Gaara's side  
Gaara turned "What did you do" he almost snarled  
Mika looked the picture of innocence "Why – I was just telling her about the arranged marriage our parents left her with"  
There was a yell at the end of the room as sand burst into the ballroom. Kankuro and Temari who had been chatting looked towards Gaara. The sand made its way to him and Gaara simply nodded at everyone present before disappearing.

"Something I said?" Mika quipped biting the olive from her cocktail

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7

Btw Mika is about 4 years older then Sakura...to answer the question...and yes shes rather crazy...

* * *

_An arranged marriage….Why didn't she tell me…_Gaara Leant against the railing on the Kazekage tower staring at the moon _baka….why would she tell you? _He glared at his hands _it's….._His hand gripped the railing _it's not as if theres…. anything between us. _The railing creaked warningly "A daemon and an angel…..Hardly fitting"

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was sat curled up in her bed. Anyone looking at her room would have wondered what was wrong, the door was locked and barred, the window shut against Suna's cool breeze, and there was a shield around the whole room. The young woman on the bed was restless thrashing in her sleep, damp hair sticking to her face she dreamt… 

-Dream-

"FOREHEAD FOREHEAD!" loud voices called "Where are you……"  
A 7 year old Sakura was hiding _why have they suddenly started making fun of me? _She clutched a book closer to herself _why have they started being so mean?_  
A shadow fell across the girl and she looked up tensely. A relieved smile flooded her face "Nee-chan!" she said standing and running to her "Please, they've all started…"  
An evil smile lit Mika's features "Foreheads over here!" she yelled  
Sakura gasped "Mika! What are you doing?" She grabbed her sisters arm, suddenly she noticed something else "What happened to your hair?"

-Slap-  
A trembling hand was brought up to a reddening cheek "Mika…..you hit me…?"  
The older girl flexed her hand "Yeah…..and I liked it, you weak" slap "pathetic" slap "Pink" slap "Haired" slap "Freak!" Now she grabbed her crying sister and slammed her against the wall "I hate you all!"  
"Mika stop!! Stop!" Sakura cried clawing at her sisters hands. Mika punched her in the stomach

"Did you hear something?" voices cried "I think she's over there!"

Mika smirked at her sisters confused and dazed eyes, and leaning forward gently kissed her forehead "Bye Forehead-girl" And with that she dropped her sister to the ground and retreated into the crowd.  
Sakura could see them approaching, a dark cloud of what would happen for the next few years.  
Through all the pain, and all the shouts and insults she could see Mika, her sister leaning against the ally wall, smiling, smiling at her, when her blood was spilt Mika laughed, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

The dream shifted to Gaara, looking at her with a hurt expression, then turning and walking away from her, the image brought pain, more pain then she had from the previous dream. It hurt her heart.

---Dream end---

* * *

Mka awoke that morning in a remarkably good mood. She allowed herself to snuggle down into the covers for a moment before giving a feline stretch.  
**_Awake are we?_**  
She froze "You are NOT here"  
**Kukuku of course I am Mika, Haruno….I'm part of your blood – you can't get rid of me**  
Mika snarled "The I'll pretend you don't exist"  
**Then I'll make it so you cant ignore me - Look in the mirror**  
Scared now, Mika stood and headed towards her mirror, she gasped in shock. At the roots of her brown hair, pink was just visible. She fell to her knees _YOU didn't!_  
**_Oh yes……I rather missed our pink hair….I wonder if we shall see more of it?_**  
Mika mentally screamed before grabbing some clothes and her bag and storming out of the house 

"Can I help you madam?" The sales assistant appeared beside Mika in the chemist.  
"Yes…..I'm looking for brown hair dye" Mika said, biting back the sharp retort  
"Oh" the woman looked slightly surprised "I'm sorry, there's nowhere in Suna that stocks Brown….most people want red or blond or even pink recently!"  
Mika literally snarled at the poor woman before stalking from the shop and back to her flat.  
**Well…..that foiled your plan didn't it?**  
Mika snarled ignoring the voice and stalking towards the hospital.

* * *

"Morning Mika!" Temari said leaving the hospital "Are you here to see Sakura?"  
Mika nodded not trusting her voice to be even, she grit her teeth "I think she's in the staff room, I just finished talking to her about dinner later - see you!" 

The elder Haruno's eyes darkened as she casually made her way to the staff room, Sakura was sat looking very tired. She didn't even open her eyes as Mika closed the door behind her "Moya-san…..I don't think that method worked either" she said tiredly. Mika grinned, Sakura's chakra levels were pretty much as zero "Huck!" she grunted as a hand wrapped around her throat and hoisted her into the air.  
"Mika!" Sakura yelped attempting to kick the woman.  
"Be still and listen very carefully Sakura…" Mika punched her in the stomach Causing Sakura to double over winded "I've decided that you now cannot see ANY of the sand siblings"  
Sakura looked up at her wide eyed and attempted to speak, but she couldn't.  
"What's that? You have to see them? Well then….looks like I'll be seeing you more and more - take this as your second warning" With that Mika slammed her fist into Sakura's face, knocking the younger woman out.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she was lying on the sofa with a worried looking Moya-san sitting beside her.  
"Sakura you're awake!" he said smiling with relief, "I wasn't sure what happened….."  
Sakura sat up wincing "I was attacked…" She lifted her hand and began to heal her cracked ribs  
"Attacked!? In MY hospital? I will report this immediately! Moya stood and began to stride to the door.  
A hand wrapped itself around his wrist. Looking back he saw Sakura kneeling on the floor, her hair covered her face making her expression invisible "Please…..Moya-san….don't tell anyone"  
She looked so wretched that he knelt beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Alright….but you can't let someone beat you up all the time"  
Sakura let out a joyless laugh "I don't have a choice at the moment"

* * *

And that's how it was for the next few days, Sakura would wake up in the morning, heal her injuries, work all day in the hospital (which drained her chakra) and then Mika would visit her after.  
Usually it was Moya who found her, and she leant on him as he led her back to her rooms, each time begging her to tell him who it was. She always refused; the four days were like a lifetime. 

Mika had just left, she had been in a vicious mood this evening and Sakura could already feel ribs grating together in an agonising symphony.  
**_Why are you letting her do this to you! _**Her inner self screamed  
_I have to finish my work here…..after that….I'll beat the crap out of her, right now we cant spare the chakra_  
**_You're letting her walk all over you again!_**

"Sakura?" someone gently asked "Sakura!" the voice sounded more panicked and someone grabbed her arm  
"Don't..." Sakura said, wincing at the pain that little movement brought  
Cool hands cupped her face "Look at me?"  
Clenching her teeth against the headache Sakura opened one swollen eye, "Hello Kazekage-sama" she said "How are you today?"  
He looked at her like she was crazy "What the hell happened?"  
"Nothing….." Sakura said wincing  
"Nothing…." He said not believing her  
"I fell" Sakura said with a shrug  
Gaara gave her a long look before the scenery shifted. Sakura felt herself being gently placed on her bed and Gaara sitting on the side.

Gaara looked around Sakura's room, there was mess everywhere, uneaten food, bandages, and bowls of bloodied water lay around. He frowned.  
Seeing where he was looking Sakura spoke "I've been very clumsy lately" she offered  
He couldn't describe thee pain he felt seeing her like this….nor the unbelievable ire that he felt knowing she was hiding something from him "Sakura….I don't believe you"  
She looked down "That's your choice"  
"Who did this to you…tell me"  
Sakura closed her eyes "I can't, it's for me to deal with"  
Gaara gritted his teeth "Some of my Nins found where the illness originated, come with me tomorrow"

Sakura bit her lip, a whole day with Gaara was a wonderful prospect, even if Mika would punish her for it later "I'll be ready tomorrow"

_

* * *

_


	8. Chapter 8

Mwahaha no Mika this chapterrrrrr!

* * *

"Gaara?" There was no answer to Temari's knock, but she could hear something in Gaara's room, silently she pressed her ear to the door, -sniff- Her eyes widened _someone's crying in Gaara's room! _She paused a moment replaying when she'd just thought _well it's not Gaara so…intruder _she pulled out a kunai and, grabbing the door handle leapt into the room.  
The kunai thudded harmlessly off a wall of sand.

It was Gaara who looked at his sister through shocked cerulean eyes  
"Gaara!" Temari yelped putting her hand to her mouth in shock "I'm so sorry…I thought it was an intruder……"  
"What do you want Tem" he said slowly.

Temari frowned, the formal Kazekage robes were strewn on a chair nearby and Gaara was dressed in his night ware, black trousers and a Chinese style top also in black. He was also lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she noticed two more important things, one, he didn't have his sand armour on, and two; there were pale streaks of silver down his face from tears.  
"You're crying" She stated sitting on the bed cross legged. "Is it Sakura?"  
He turned away from her not speaking, but to someone who knew him so well his posture said everything.  
"They say she's not herself at the hospital, she doesn't eat with the staff anymore, barely leaves her room and each evening she gets a visitor and then isn't seen till her shift, and she always looks pale"  
Gaara tried to speak, but couldn't, swallowing he turned back and sat up "Do you think her fiancée is doing this to her?" His hands shook slightly from anger  
Temari took them, smoothing the shaking away "Sakura doesn't have a fiancée ……yet anyway"  
"What?" Gaara asked looking quickly at his sister "But…..how do you know?!"  
"Mika told me that she'd arrange one for Sakura when they went back to Kanoha…"  
"She told me, that she was telling Sakura about her arranged marriage…this makes no sense"  
"That was why you were upset these last few days?" Temari said with a small smile "You're in love with Sakura and thought she was promised to someone else?"

Gaara sighed then suddenly frowned a thought occurring "Temari….what if Mika is helping Sakura avoid me…the fiancée and arranged marriage are just ways of getting me to back off…"  
Eyebrows raised Temari watched another tear roll down his cheek _this is so unusual for him! _"I'm sure Sakura has better ways of asking you to back off Gaara"  
His fist pounded into the bed beside him causing the sand around the room to stir uneasily "Then why won't she let me help her!"  
"Gaara….you're tired, go to sleep and then ask her tomorrow if you have opportunity"

* * *

Waking in the bright sunlight Gaara didn't immediately put on his robes _where I'll be going, these would be more suitable _he thought looking down at his nightclothes; he grabbed some pale versions and changed quickly before strapping on his gourd and heading out.

Sakura was waiting for him. She was wearing her usual outfit, but she looked pale and bruises showed on her arms. But her eyes were strong; they told him not to ask any questions so with a shrug Gaara began to lead the way.

They walked to a large street within the village where Gaara stopped and closed his eyes.  
"Gaara?" Sakura asked after a few moments "What are you….whoa!" The sand on the street suddenly all moved to one side, revealing stone below, and a manhole cover. Gaara promptly removed it and began to descend.  
"We're going down there?" Sakura asked surprised  
"Yes!" he growled sliding down the ladder into the tunnel below.  
Sakura looked at it a moment before beginning to descend into the darkness.

* * *

The tunnel was different to what Sakura was expecting; it was almost like the street above, light, clean, orderly…..and utterly deserted.  
"This is amazing" She said admiring the sandstone slabs and the clean water running down the centre in a quiet hum.  
"My esteemed relative, the first Kazekage who created the outcrop around the village, also created a way for the population to always have clean water, well at least the main buildings, the Kazekage tower, the guard towers and the Hospital……all the other areas can be cut off in an emergency, that is what happened in the epidemic" He pointed to the tunnels running off from the main one they were in, each with a large metal gate poised above the entrances  
"If this is the sewage etc for the city, how come it's so clean?" Sakura asked looking again at the quiet stream of water which was lit by some underwater lights.  
To her horror Gaara knelt and scooping a handful of water drank it.  
"Gaara!" she yelped  
He smiled crookedly "each section is purified and the waste shunted into a different section by a series of seals. Then the waste is carted away for sorting and then used on fields to help with fertility…..this water is pretty much as pure as you'll find it anywhere"  
Sakura nodded and when he stood carried on following him.

A few hours later they came to a large steel gate that had been closed Gaara silently opened a small gate to one side wincing as he entered. Sakura paused, stunned momentarily by the smell, and then holding her nose entered the darker tunnel.

There was a moment when all Sakura saw was darkness then a brilliant light lit up the space. She blinked, Gaara had suspended a glittering globe of sand above them lighting up the tunnel.  
"Oh!" Sakura gasped looking at the mess, huge blocks of stone had fallen, scraping down the walls and breaking up the glyphs that made up the seals. They were dull and black, rather then the silver she had seen in the main corridor.  
"This must have happened in the battle with the clay man" Gaara said frowning as he surveyed the damage "thought nothing was damaged as such, our fighting caused some tremors"  
Sakura looked at the water "The water is polluted…….some of the glyphs must have fallen in…..OF COURSE!" she gasped causing Gaara too look at her strangely. "The pollution has been coupled with chakra poisoning….the glyphs must still have contained chakra and when parts of them fell into the water, the chakra must have seeped from them…"  
Gaara frowned "as well as the pollution? All the victims were normal civilians, which would explain a lot…"  
"Yes because we know that civilians can't take more then a certain amount of chakra in their systems…..and these glyphs were bursting with it!" Sakura was bouncing now, ignoring the slime, she suddenly hugged Gaara "we'll be able to cure them! You're brilliant!"  
Gaara steadied himself against the wall, uncertain what to do, he decided on wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Sakura leant back smiling brilliantly at him. She winced suddenly and he immediately released her "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing…just a bruise!" she said grinning "What are we going to do about this?" she asked indicating the mess and changing the subject  
"Fix it" Was all Gaara said turning from her with a scowl.

* * *

A couple of hours later both Sakura and Gaara were tired and sweating. Gaara had long ago removed his shirt and gourd and Sakura had tied her hair back into a bun in an effort to keep cool. The tunnel however was once again clean, the offending clock of stone had been replaced and the dirt and grime cleaned back to where the seal would catch it.  
Now they both stood looking at the two broken seals, they were on each side of the steam.  
"How's your chakra level?" Gaara asked quietly  
Sakura shrugged "About 3 quarters left…..enough for a seal" she turned back to the seal in front of her and inspected it.  
"I'll do this one, wait to finish the dot in the last corner, it needs to be done at the same time" was all Gaara said turning.  
A watcher in the tunnel would have seen the two bite their thumbs and begin re-racing the seals in perfect unison; two minutes later both paused over the last dot. "Ready?" Gaara asked  
"Hai"  
"NOW"  
There was a flash of light as both seals lit up. Gaara gritted his teeth as he felt the chakra being drained from him. Sakura meanwhile grabbed her wrist, holding it steady as she felt her chakra being ripped from her.

When the seal had finished and pulsed with a steady light Gaara felt himself being released and turned to Sakura, just in time to see her fold into a heap.

Gaara leapt over the stream ignoring his sand which formed a bridge he slid to his knees beside her. "Sakura?" She was breathing just, but she looked even paler then before, it made the visible bruises stand out more.  
He sighed angrily _she lied about her chakra levels baka….does she want to help so much she'd die for it?_  
Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned trying to move.  
"Stay still" Gaara commanded, when she didn't reply he realised she just been moving in her sleep, carefully he picked her up, cradling her on his lap. _I think we'll wait here a while….just till she wakes up _he thought ignoring the softness he felt having her in his arms, where he knew she was safe. Her steady breathing made him realise suddenly how tired he was, and he felt himself drifting into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

MWahaha the chapter you've all been waiting for...why Mika hates Sakura! (well partly)

* * *

Gaara woke with a jerk. The tunnel was softly lit by the underwater lights and the only noises were the quiet drip of water mingling with the quiet hum of the seals and his and Sakura's breaths.  
He looked down, expecting to see a calm serene face; instead he was greeted with tears. She whimpered slightly as he brushed them away, frowning now he wondered if she was in pain and swept her body with his chakra looking for broken bones of any other injury. 

Her ribs and arms, her legs and nose all showed signs of recent breakage and healing, bruising was represented with uneven chakra running over her skin and into her flesh, and the areas over broken bone were solid chakra.  
_She has been trying to hide this by repressing the bruising _Gaara thought angrily reaching to run a gentle finger over a large patch of bruising. A hand grabbed his.

* * *

"He's out?" Mika tapped silver painted nails on the reception desk in front of her pouting her pale lips in thought.  
The small mousy woman on the desk swallowed nervously "I, I can call for Temari-sama or Kankuro-sama if it's anything important…"  
"Ile….I'll just go my way" Mika smiled and wondered out onto the hot, dusty streets of the town.  
**_Trying to find Gaara? _**Her inner voice asked swirling around her mind  
Mika shook her head causing the tiny bells on her headscarf to tinkle merrily _go away_  
**_Never again_**

**_ -Flashback- _**

_"You'll never become a good ninja with grades like this Mika" A tall man with deep red hair sat down with a sigh beside his blond wife on a sofa.  
"Mika darling….is there something going on at school that's bothering you?" The woman's green eyes sought hers.  
The pink haired girl didn't respond, staring at the wall in a different world.  
"Mika!" the man yelled  
With a jump her eyes resettled "I'm sorry father, we were talking about my grades…."  
Pinching the bridge between his eyes he took a deep breath calming himself. Mika's mother stood placing a soothing hand on his back before speaking "Mika, you need to begin to concentrate….."_

_The doorbell rang_

_"Mika" Her father said not opening his eyes "Please get the door, it should be your teacher Iruka-sensei"  
"Hai father"_

_The young brown haired man was led into the room by Mika who stood there uncertainly as he was greeted.  
Her mother knelt in front of her "Mika, go to your room and study for your test tomorrow" She nodded, leaving and closing the door. Almost immediately she knelt down eye ear to the keyhole._

_"You did what?" Iruka asked gasping  
"We thought we could revive it…." Her father's voice came out  
Her mother's voice broke in now "It was my idea, trying to retrieve a bloodline like that….I though she'd adjust…"  
"She is not adjusting" Iruka said the anger in his voice palatable "Her grades are failing, she spaces out, and I may have to ask her to leave the academy…" There was the sound of someone sitting down heavily "The ney ying bloodline is supposed to improve concentration, reflexes and mental ability – but there is a reason it died out Haruno-san!" Iruka sounded quite upset "It has bad side effects if the bearer is not attuned to it…….and I'd say that Mika is not attuned!" he sighed heavily "Do you know that you've ruined your child's future……possibly even her sanity with this? Unless she learns to repress it….you'll be lucky if she even knows her inner shadow isn't real!" Mika's eyes widened and her fists balled themselves up as she shook with anger how dare they do this!  
"She…..oh gods Sakura…" came her mothers voice  
Mika bit down the scream that curdled her blood and soul they're worried about the gaki!? She's 4 years younger than me!_

_Deciding she didn't need to hear more she crept up the stairs to her room and pulling her schoolbook out of her bag began to do work, soon however the rage came back, causing tears to dot the wavering paper._  
**_What's wrong?_**  
_Mika scowled dashing the water from her eyes you're not real she growled you're holding me back, making people think I'm mad!_  
**_I'm not!_**  
_You are! You and those stupid – pink haired idiots downstairs! I'm going to be the BEST! And now due to something they've done….."Unless she can repress it"_  
**_Mika….don't! You need me!_**  
_Mika smirked and closed her eyes remember Ibiki-san…._  
**_No! Mika don't!_**  
_He gave us that interrogation lecture in her mind she formed a heavy box, wrapped in chains and covered in padlocks it opened_  
**_Mika!_**_Her inner cried as she was dragged towards it, bound in chains **MIKA!**  
Mika didn't reply, forcing the inner her into the box, the last thing she saw before the lid shut were eyes, exactly like her own burning with hate._

-End flashback-

_How did you escape the box? _She asked demanding _HOW!_  
Her inner replied with an evil chuckle

"OOF!"  
"Ohh geeze sorry Mika, didn't see you there" Kankuro apologised to the slender woman  
"That's fine" Mika replied rubbing her shoulder "What are you doing?"  
Kankuro shrugged and grinned "Oh just out and about, filling in for Gaara whilst he's off"  
Mika smiled back "Where exactly is he anyway?  
"Oh, he thinks he knows where the illness started so he and Sakura have gone to have a look - speaking of which there's Temari and she looks pissed, see ya!"  
Kankuro didn't even notice Mika's lack of reply or the way she clenched her fists.

* * *

"G, Gaara…" Sakura looked confused "What….happened?"  
He scowled "You fainted; your chakra was too low for the seal"  
Sakura winced at the accusation and Gaara gentled his tone "You should have said…..we could have rested first"  
"I…didn't want to be a burden, besides there's no rest for the wicked!" She said trying to joke, her laughter faded at Gaara's cold look she looked down as she spoke "we've barely spoken these few days Gaara"  
"It…would be improper for me to treat you as I have been doing" Gaara said, feeling the words tear themselves from his lips  
He felt Sakura stiffen and then she looked up at him with wide eyes "What do you mean?"  
Gaara suddenly realised this would be the 'opportunity' Temari had spoken of "Your fiancée would not really approve, I would not want to lower you in his eyes"  
Sakura stared at him  
And stared  
Then she winced clutching her head "I'm sorry Gaara, I think this headache is affecting my hearing…"  
"How so?" he asked worriedly  
"I could have sworn you just said I had a fiancée" 

Gaara felt his heart stop for a second "You don't?"  
"Ile….what made you think that?"  
"I….Mika…."  
Sakura flinched slightly at the name "Mika knows nothing about me Gaara, its how I'd like to keep it"  
"You hate her" Gaara stated his mind turning over possibilities, at her nod his eyes sharpened  
"She's hated me for a long time, she barely calls me her sister" Sakura looked up at him, sadness in her eyes "What did she say to you?"  
"That she had just finished telling you about your fiancée" Gaara replied unknowingly clenching his fists  
Sakura placed a cool hand on his face. "I don't have one Gaara…and if I did, Tsunade as my guardian would not make me honour it" She moved his head so he was looking directly into her eyes. Uncertain he reached up and placed one hand over the one on his cheek, revelling in the warmth it brought, he closed his eyes to immerse himself in the feeling.

"We should go soon" Sakura's soft voice broke his thoughts and his eyes snapped open. He stood, still carrying her in his arms and strode down the tunnel "Sakura…you cannot carry on living like this, if you allow yourself to be beaten, then use chakra to heal yourself in the morning you will not have enough to help anybody" Gaara swallowed  
"And what do you suggest I do Gaara? I can't fight them, it would waste more chakra then I can spare, and it would damage the hospital – isn't it better to let them have what they want until my work here is done?"  
She sounded so hopeless that Gaara felt his throat close up for a moment before he could speak "I will protect you"  
He felt her shake her head "No one can Gaara…..you can't abandon your village and look after me every hour of the day, why would you it not as if you have any obligation" he could smell salt now, the smell of tears.  
"I love you….that's why I want to" he spoke so softly that Sakura barely heard  
Gaara closed his eyes at her gasp expecting a tirade of horror and betrayal; instead he felt her lips on his cheek "Thank you…Gaara-koi"  
Carefully Gaara placed her down so that they could talk seriously for a moment "You realise….it would be a very long distance relationship….I would not always be there for you..."  
"You'd be there for me when it mattered" Sakura said looking up at him, her emerald eyes full of love and trust.  
"Thank you" he replied wrapping his arms around her and drawing the smaller woman into a hug before breaking it and carrying her up the ladder into the outside.

* * *

Still carrying her Gaara strode through the streets of Suna. Sakura squirmed as they reached the hospital expecting to be put down and she stopped as they passed it "Gaara?" She asked "Where are you taking me?"  
"To my home" He responded nodding towards a modest looking villa near to Kazekage tower "You will be staying there tonight"  
"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched struggling "Gaara don't you think that's a little too fast!?"  
Gaara paused "No"  
"Gaara" Sakura said slowly "I am not having sex with you!"  
Now the Kazekage fully stopped and looked down at the flabbergasted pink haired woman in his arms. He raised a non-existent eyebrow "Who said anything about sex? If you're at my home I can better protect you, then you will be fit to heal tomorrow"  
Sakura flushed bright red under his gaze "Gomen…"  
"Perhaps in the future?" he asked winking at her before pushing the door open to his house. 

Sakura's reply was lost as Party poppers fired at the two with yells of "SURPRISE!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so i moved to Holland and entered a full time job...so dont expect updates more then once a week on any of my stories (just be pleasantly surprised when there are?)

* * *

Sakura blinked

Gaara blinked, then putting Sakura down slowly pulled paper ribbon from his hair.

"Um…" Kankuro said shifting the cake he was holding away from himself, the candles flickering in the draft from the door.

"Are we interrupting something?" Temari asked still holding an empty party popper. Baki quickly dropped the empty popper behind his back.

"No…" Sakura said "It's your birthday?" She asked Gaara

"YES!" Kankuro shouted his makeup looking slightly drippy "Now can we please sing so he can blow out these fucking candles!?"

Temari suddenly grinned and began "Happy birthday to you…..."

"Gaaaaaaraaaa" Temari sang sleepily and just a little drunkenly

"What" Gaara replied quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman resting on him.

"You like Sakuraaa" She said singing again, she yelped when Kankuro flicked her on the nose

"Owww"

"Sleep time tem" He said swaying and offering her a hand

"but….." her eyes drooped "idunwanna…hrup!" Kankuro easily dragged her to her feet and leaning on each other moved towards the bedrooms

Gaara leant back into the comfortable sofa smiling at the sound of his siblings bumping into the walls and cursing at one another, there was a crash as Temari kicked the door to her room open, yelling goodnight to Kankuro and earning a sleepy complaint from Baki who was in the spare room.

Kankuro yelled night over Temari yelling back at Baki, then screamed as his puppets surrounded him for a hug.

Gaara chuckled and decided that he and Sakura should sleep in beds, not the sofa. Carefully, without waking her he managed to get her into the bridal style in his arms and made his way down the bedroom corridor. There he faced a conundrum Baki was in the guest bedroom – the ONLY guest bedroom. Gaara eyed his bedroom door, then back along the corridor to the living room.

_That sofa is uncomfy as hell to sleep on…._he looked down at Sakura's sleeping face _she said no sex….that bed is big enough for two…._that thought done Gaara happily carried Sakura into his room, removed her shoes and tucked her in before climbing in himself.

A few minutes later Sakura spoke "Gaara?"

"Mm?" he answered moving closer so he could hear her better

"Thank you" she breathed

He didn't reply but wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close into his embrace. Soon her soft breathing was joined by his.

* * *

Blood dripped onto the pure white roof of the Main baths for Suna. There was a noise as a kunai was cleaned and re-sheathed and another as a bandage was unwrapped.

Mika, invisible in her stealth gear cursed silently as she bandaged her hand, the lack in concentration has caused the kunai to dig into her hand and she mentally bereted herself for the laxness of her guard. But when she glanced over the top of the wall to the moonlit mansion across the street her thoughts stilled as she focussed on two figures asleep in the bed. She slid roughly down the wall biting back a sob, holding back hot tears.

**_Why are you crying Mika? _**

_Shut up _

**_Ahh I see…you've lost haven't you? _**

Mika ignored the voice, concentrating instead on retaining her tears and pushing the pain she felt in her heart down into her stomach where it made her feel ill, but don't cause so much pain.

**_You've done that a lot over the last few years _**

_I told you to shut up _

**_Aww poor little Mika, seduced and slept with many men, but never held in their arms….what a pretty whore you are….you hurt your sister for having things you never could _**

A fist smashed into the roof cracking and denting the tiles and causing some of the bones in her hand to scream in complaint _I am not jealous of her for having things I could never hope to attain, I had no choice but to accept the mission I was given as a gift, A mission I did with PRIDE don't act like you know or care because you weren't there! _

Hr inner voice snarled **_you never gave me a chance, you imprisoned me without fair hearing and expect me to go easy on you once I escape through YOUR weakness…..know this, I will make sure you're punished, you're a petty coward, just jealous of Sakura because she was you and turned out BETTER, and Gaara can see that. _**

_What did you say? _Red clouded her vision as Mika's lips snarled

**_YOU. ARE. A . JEALOUS. VIOLENT. COWARD. AND. Sakura. IS. WORTH. MILLIONS. OF. YOU! _**

Mika didn't reply putting her head in her hands and letting out a slow wail as her inner shadow berated her mercilessly. The wind picked up blowing a pink strand of hair across her face.

* * *

Sakura awoke with the sun in her eyes. Wincing she wondered if she was waking awfully late and looking around was disorientated by the room; and the fact someone was very close to her. _Where am I? What happened? _She spotted some distinct robes on the heavily laden desk and a gourd beside the bed and raised her eyebrows _Gaara? _

Gaara felt her stiffen in his arms and waited until she relaxed before speaking "Good morning"

She turned and smiled at him "Morning…Did you sleep well?" she asked sitting up

Gaara nodded emulating her motion and sitting "You look better today" he commented swinging his legs out of the bed and striding towards his robes.

Sakura bit back a complaint as cold air struck her and sitting began to climb out of the larger bed.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked raising his eyebrow at her

Sakura raised hers back "I'm getting up?"

"You don't have to get up for another 3 hours" he replied pointing to where the clock read 4am "I am no longer tired"

"Gaara…." Sakura said dangerously

He paused "hai?"

"Get back in here its freezing!"

"Why would I do that…..I'm no longer tired….."

Sakura grinned and jumping out of bed dragged Gaara away from him robes and back into the warm bed. Forehead to forehead she grinned wrapping her arms around his torso and entangling their legs before speaking "I wanted you to get back in here so I could snuggle you"

Gaara's arms wrapped around her waist drawing her closer and tucking her neatly under his chin "I see….." there was silence and he could feel Sakura's warm breath through his clothes "….I like it"

They got up an hour later and Sakura smiled shyly at the Kazekage as they headed downstairs. Gaara paused "I will take you to the hospital after breakfast, then pick you up after your shift…."

She nodded tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "thank you Gaara…..koi…."

He smiled pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"ITAI!" Sakura yelped as a blinding flash of light appeared

"TEMARI!" Gaara snarled

Thus ensued a 30 minute get-the-camera-from-Temari battle and then Sakura found herself in front of Moya's office.

Knocking she quietly entered bowing to the tired man who grunted at her with bloodshot eyes "morning" he sighed rubbing his face "I don't know what to do for them Sakura……" he looked across the hall to the ward where the patients were

She ripped open the blinds and curtains causing the office to be lit with warm sunrays before turning and smiling brilliantly at Moya "I have great news….."

* * *

"You mean…." He looked at her dumbfounded

Sakura nodded "yes….."

"You can….!"

"I can…" she smiled

"Today?" Moya asked practically jumping on the spot

"As soon as you unlock the door"

He managed to drop his keys on the way to unlock the ward, but finally he opened the heavy doors and Sakura strode in. Sakura looked around sadly, of the 32 that had originally been here only 12 still lived. She pulled the beds into a circle and then got some mats from the side of the door and piling them in the centre began to make herself comfortable.

"Do you need anything else Sakura?" Moya asked seeing her begin to slow her breathing

Sakura opened one eye "Ile…..could you open that window though? Then please wait outside"

She slipped into her meditation concentrating on her breathing and clearing her mind**_ Sakura _**

_Hai? _

**_Do you know what you are doing? _**

_Hai _

**_Fire would probably be best _**

_I know……I'll call you if I need advice ja? _

**_Ja _**

****

That short conversation over she allowed her awareness to slip outside of her body she felt the different heartbeats of the patients and crescendo in the silent ward. She could feel Moya leave the room. When her awareness began to filter outside to the birds in the trees she reined it in until she was attached to each patient by a strand of chakra.

_Begin by neutralising the poisons and pollutants in their bodies _

Sakura heard herself think in Tsunade's voice and smiled, she slowly filtered the patients body, moving molecules around and neutralising those that couldn't be moved to safer places _man they're gonna need the bathroom when they wake up.. _

**_Focus _**

_Shh_

She carried on doing each of the twelve patients clockwise filtering and carrying on until finally they were clear of the pollution poisoning. Very slowly now Sakura stood up, ignoring aching joints she turned until she was facing the open window.

_Ok here goes _

She looked for the chakra of the patient at the 12 o'clock position and found it. A tiny flicker of green surrounded by silver light. Reaching with her chakra Sakura tapped the silver and felt the powerful chakra enter her body. At first it was refreshing and made everything tingle, but then it caused a pain to start in her legs and spread as the silver began to overload her body. Sakura took a deep breath forming seals.

An observing Moya was almost blinded when Sakura let out a huge flame from the window; she seemed to breathe out fire for a long time before stopping and returning to her meditative stance. Then she did it again, and again, and again.

He thought she was crazy and evidently so did some of the other doctors as one stepped forward to enter the ward. A gloved hand stopped him. "Do not enter this ward until I say you can"

"But Moya-sama!" The young man said

"But nothing, we will not enter there until Sakura is finished"

Inside the ward a very pale, sweaty Sakura gripped the windowsill and spat fire. She felt sick and dizzy; _I used too much chakra again…. _

**_You did, tell the doctors they can come in and lie down…….quickly! _**

"Come in" Sakura managed to croak releasing her strings and making her wobbly way to an empty bed

Moya was in like a flash checking the patients and calling the other doctors to check them too. Sakura stayed awake just long enough to hear the shocked cry "She did it!"

* * *

****

Mika was at the training ground pulverising every training dummy she could find, her inner self goaded and taunted her to the edge of insanity and she tried to block it out to no avail.

"_Go away!" _

**_Never…. _**

She let out a scream of rage and shattered a stone column before scowling at the shinobi in the next training ground and stalking away from the field to get changed.

"Twelve people! Just like that! She was amazing!" a nurse spoke to her colleague as they walked down the street

"I want to be like her…." The other replied stars in her eye

**_Oh looks like Sakura did something amazing today……what did you do? Beat up inanimate objects…. _**

_Shut up _

**_How mature, you can't even take your anger out on real things _**

_You want me to take out my anger on something real? _Mika changed course stalking towards a new destination. She climbed the silent stairs and walked along a corridor. The door made no sound as she pushed them open and undid her top to reveal a bandolier with kunai in it.

**_What are you doing! _**

_You wanted me to take my anger out on something real? Someone living? _Mika released a kunai and held it high _then I'll start with her! _

**_Mika no!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, this is the last chapter...but dont worry i'll do an epilogue about what happens to Mika...I appologise if you feel this ending is a bit anticlimatic, but I really couldnt think how else to do it...enjoy!

* * *

Ink spread in a slowly expanding circle and Gaara silently cursed. He had no idea what had made him flinch causing the mess and with a sigh he asked his sand to soak up the dark puddle. Still he felt uneasy. His office was too quiet, Temari was on the phone outside, throwing things at Kankuro, but something wasn't right.

His sand stirred, restless and showing Gaara's growing agitation. Suddenly he stood unable to bare it deciding to leave and walk out this fit of anxiety.

"Mika!" Temari shouted

Gaara paused as the woman stalked into his office, ignoring the cries from his siblings.

Mika was covered in blood. It permeated the air around her, Gaara frowned, when he looked closely he could almost see a dark aura around the woman. Then he realised something else.

"Mika-san…..your hair…"

Somehow in the last two days Mika's hair had reached shoulder length and was a pale pink colour.

"Thought you might notice that" she said her voice seemed to be clipped and stressed "aside from everything else"

**_"Stop her! She's…." _**Mika suddenly snarled

Gaara frowned; the voice she had spoken with secondly was different, more feral, and more desperate.

Mika's features twisted slightly and then she was back to her serene self. "Gaara……why…." She struggled with the words forcing her lips to move

"Why, what Mika-san…."

"WHY HER!" Mika lunged forward blurring with speed until she was directly in front of him, her eyes narrowed and a kunai to his neck "WHY!"

Realising that she meant Sakura Gaara stared _how could she know unless….._"You" he spoke grinding his teeth "it was you who beat Sakura every night" Ignoring the kunai as it glanced off his sand armour he grabbed Mika's arms and slammed her up against the wall.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" she screamed struggling "she's a weak, pathetic excuse for a human being, I'm far stronger then her. I am better then her! WHY!"

The image of Sakura smiling at him that morning forced itself into Gaara's mind and his eyes narrowed at the thrashing woman "Sakura is more then you'll ever be, and I love her…..there is nothing you can do about that"

"Nothing? Nothing I can do?" Mika began to laugh, manically and it went on and on, tears spilling down her cheeks washing away some of the blood there in thin trails.

Gaara's nose twitched and slowly he leant forward licking some of the wet blood from Mika's cheek.

"What's wrong Kazekage-sama? Can't resist my taste?" she said giggling

His eyes widened and he let out a strangled cry "This is her blood!"

Mika laughed

Growling Gaara slammed Mika into the wall, ignoring the crack her head made as the two connected "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

Slowly Mika brought her head up and stared into Gaara's eyes, her eyes had turned a darker green **"Listen carefully if you want to save Sakura you need to get to the hospital soon, remove the kunai from her body and lend her your chakra…" **

"Who are you" Gaara asked shaking the limp form

**"I am Mika's inner shadow…..and I have been absent too long" **

Gaara didn't reply hitting Mika's neck and dropping her inert form to the floor "Kankuro, take her to the cells, Temari come with me" The phone began to ring and Gaara ripped it from its hold "This isn't important enough, bother me more and I WILL kill you" he snarled half forming the transport seals

"Its Sakura!" came Moya's frantic voice; Gaara dropped the phone forming the last seal causing him and Temari to disappear into a whirl of sand.

* * *

Temari never liked hospitals. No one ever wanted to be here, the smell of antiseptic and blood mingled with fear and pain.

Ever since Mika had walked into Gaara's office she knew it wasn't going to be a good day, and seeing the crowd around the hazards ward she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her she was right.

Gaara's sand pushed everyone out of the way allowing him clear path into the ward, there he ran up to one of the beds.

Temari took a deep breath at the sight of so much blood. It pooled around Gaara's feet and dyed the white bed sheets. It trailed from the wounds on Sakura's body. There were three, a kunai marked each of them, deadly beacons at her throat, armpit and heart. Gaara let out a low groan making everyone take a step back from the bed. Temari took a step closer, going to her brother's side to see Sakura's corpse. Gingerly reaching forward she felt for a pulse, finding none she carefully closed the younger woman's eyes.

The silence in the room was shattered by yells as Gaara pushed Temari away and began to tear the kunai from the body.

He flung one behind him, missing a mans head by inches, he decided it would be a good idea to let the Kazekage deal with grief his own way and melded back into the crowd.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled reaching for him.

He caught her hand and looked directly at her "Temari, please keep them away" and with that he turned back and positioned his hands over Sakura's body

"You can't bring her back Gaara!" Temari yelled, he didn't answer so she turned around to see the doctors and nurses creeping closed "oh no you don't" she growled swinging her fan.

* * *

Gaara poured chakra into Sakura's body, deep in meditation he thought he could hear someone calling him; they got louder until he could no longer ignore their call in his mind.

**_Gaara! _**

_You again _

**_Ile this is the first time we have spoken _**

_You are Mika's inner self _he corrected the voice gruffly

There was a small gasp and Gaara felt focused attention on him **_Mika's shadow is alive!?_**

_I am following her advice _

The inner self suddenly resolved into an image in his mind, a small pink-haired girl carrying a large book smiled at him **_it's helping, though Sakura say's not to kill yourself giving her chakra _**

His heart skipped a little _she can hear me? _

**_Ile silly……..I'm telling her, she's trying to heal herself but she couldn't while the kunai were still in her body, now she's mending tissue and creating more blood cells…….I should possibly warn you, she might throw up when she wakes. _**

_She'll wake? _Gaara frowned at how desperate he sounded almost begging

The girl smiled **_she will….I'll make sure, now it's time for you to leave _**

Temari caught Gaara as he fell backwards. His charka string had been cut suddenly and he blinked _was that all in my mind? _

"Gaara are you…..whoa!" Temari said looking at Sakura's body.

The visible wounds had gone, stretches of shiny scar tissue were all that showed themselves. As Temari, Gaara and the rest of the hospital staff watched colour slowly made its way into Sakura's cheeks. Someone actually cheered when she took a breath, coughing after it.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at Gaara, blinking and then smiling lovingly at him "Hey…."

He couldn't help it and tore himself from Temari's grasp and threw himself at her. Not caring who saw Gaara hugged her. He looked down into her eyes to find them black, Sakura winked **"see, I said I'd make sure" **then Sakura's eyes faded into green "Gaara!" she gasped hugging him, "what happened?"

"You nearly died……" he began swallowing and taking a deep breath, "I helped…."

"I know…you were there for me all the time" Sakura smiled and grabbing the front of his robes yanked him down so their lips collided.

To say that some of the medical staff gasped would have been a slight understatement. One of Gaara's fan girls actually fainted when the Kazekage wrapped his arms around the pink haired woman deepening the kiss.

The ward door slammed open causing everyone to turn except for Sakura and Gaara (who were…busy….still)

"Did I miss something? Came a slightly slurred voice and Sakura broke her and Gaara's kiss to look

"Ile Sensei" she said witha grin and with that Sakurab grabbed Gaara again

Rolling her eyes at the pair Tsunade chuckled as she leant against the wall .


	12. Chapter 12

Drip

Drip

Drip

Splash

Splash

Splash

The woman known as Mika Haruno leant against the damp cell wall. The Kazekage hadn't hurt her, aside from a lump on the back of her head and an aching neck. She listened to the water collecting in the dish that had contained her food. Slowly, hesitantly she put her hand in, then tentatively splashed and a small chuckle formed.She began to look at everything, standing suddenly and feeling the rough stone of the cell, feeling the tendrils of green moss.The sky outside looked so blue to her, so clean and pure.

Footsteps broke her concentration and the door opening brought goose bumps to her arms. She stared as if never seeing them before.

Tsunade stepped down into the dark room causing the woman known as Mika to stand and bow.

The Hokage looked at the woman and grasping her chin forced her to look into her eyes. She looked for a long time, noticing the way the eyes were a dark green with silver flecks, then she ordered a light to be brought.

The woman known as Mika had white waist length hair. She was frail looking except for her eyes; she looked frightened but also overwhelmed.

"I could have you executed"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" she spoke with difficulty, like someone who had not spoken for a long time.

"Who are you" Tsunade finally asked

"I……." she paused thinking "I am….Senka…..That is the name I chose when I was separated"

"Where is Mika?" Tsunade leant back against the wall. She was sat next to the woman on the floor of the cell

"She…..is gone, I, I think I hurt her badly and she died…."

Tsunade nodded, not commenting "Tell me Senka….are you a ninja?"

A slow smile spread itself across the woman's features "Right now? It's the only thing I'm sure of"

"Then come with me…….we will talk further" Tsunade stood offering the woman her hand

"Is….Sakura alright" Senka asked taking her hand and easily being hauled up to her feet.

Tsunade paused "She's fine, but none of your concern……she is not your sister"

The woman known as Senka nodded and followed Tsunade into the corridor, and into a different life.

"How about this?"

"No"

"This?"

"No"

"Gaara! Can you at least suggest something rather then just saying no?" An irate pink haired woman clad only in her underwear put her hands on her hips and scowled at the Kazekage who was lounging in a chair nearby.

Sakura waved at the pile of clothes beside her "you have it easy, for the last three years every party, all you have to do is wear those robes! But I….." she slumped onto the bed with a sigh

A weight settled itself next to her "Sakura, those who care what you're wearing, don't matter, and those who matter won't care…..personally you look fine the way you are…" Sakura stared at Gaara in shock until the man winked at her

'HENTAI!" She screamed "Gaara!"

Said Kazekage had tackled Sakura and was now tickling her as she laughed "Stop!!! Gaara!" she giggled finally pushing him off her, "don't do that!"

"And why not?" Gaara asked as she randomly picked a silver dress and smoothed it over her body.

Sakura grinned and headed for the door.

"Sakura!" Gaara growled

"Hai?"

"Why shouldn't I drag you back to this bed and tickle you to death?" he asked standing and preparing to make good his threat, it would only make them a 'little' late for the party.

The pink haired woman leant on the doorframe, smiling mischievously "Why, Gaara! It would probably upset the baby!" and with that she was off down the corridor

Gaara frowned his brain processing what he had just heard _why wouldn't………wait…baby?? BABY!? _

"SAKURA!" He skidded out of the room in time for Sakura to stop at the top of the staircase at the opposite end of the corridor

"Hai?"

"You're pregnant??"

She cocked her head at him "Hai"

"You're sure?" he said

Sakura looked up to the heavens before speaking "Helloooooo Medic-nin?"

"EEK!" was all she had time to say before she was swept up by a wave of sand, deposited in Gaara's arms and thoroughly hugged to death "GAARA!" she yelped finally "We're going to be late for your party……"

"Screw my party" Gaara responded and the pair transported away.

* * *

Downstairs Temari looked at Kankuro 'Did you just hear something?"

* * *

---------------------END------------------

Senka means shadow...


End file.
